Burning Passion
by Skarloey-Birb
Summary: Henry is a police investigator on Sodor and he recently arrested a handsome arsonist from a gang called the "Red Birds". Thing is though, this arsonist - James - has him hooked up and wanting more no matter how dangerous.


**Burning Passion**

 **Summary: Henry is a police investigator on Sodor and he recently arrested a handsome arsonist from a gang called the "Red Birds".** **Thing is though, this arsonist - James - has him hooked up and wanting more no matter how dangerous.**

 **notes: I read a story and now I kinda ship Henry x James. Please don't hate on me I tried my best. Just a little oneshot**

 **Warnings: police, arsonists, implied death, implied fire, implied burning, James is mentally unstable**

 **I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Henry sighed heavily as he sat at a simple wooden table. It creaked under his weight as he leaned forward on it to glare boredly at the grinning man in front of him. It had been three hours and the damn guy wouldn't speak about the horrid crime he committed! The guy had burnt a church to the ground with a gang who call themselves the "Red Birds". A self-proclaimed anarchist group. The police had only managed to capture this guy. His full name was James Blaze Sutherland (apparently 'Blaze' was a middle name he gave himself as he grew older), he was in his early twenties and there was definitely something wrong with him... he was most probably mentally unstable. Why he created a gang was unknown but it was dangerous and spreading onto the mainland too. His gang name was simply 'Phoenix'.

This 'Phoenix' as he called himself was the leader of the arsonist gang. He was quick, notorious and was a charmer. He could charm anyone and Henry had had the unfortunate task of getting the receptionist away from him. He was also incredibly handsome. James was thin with a paleness that suited him and sparkling brown eyes that almost went red in the light. His hair was also brown - with hints of red in it - and rather messy but that suited him very very well, as well as the two red studs on his bottom lip - snake bites is what someone said - and a red stud in his ear.

His clothing consisted of black skinny jeans, a black shirt and a red hoodie with black wings at the back saying "Red Birds" in bold black letters. He wore steel toed boots too. Overall, this guy must've liked red a lot.

Henry mentally slapped himself. that was fucking obvious from the gang name. Red Birds. R-E-D. Jesus Christ he was an idiot sometimes. He stared into the arsonist's wide and playful eyes. "Mr. Sutherland. I need you to tell me why you burnt a church to the ground." Henry sighed heavily.

The brunette simply smiled, his eyes simply glinting from the bright light. "I have the right to remain silent." He said softly but with a hint of a sing song tone.

"You could have killed innocent people by burning that church down. You understand the dangers of fire, correct?" Henry asked with a frown. This guy was out of control.

"Why of course." He hummed and leaned back in his chair, his handcuffed hands resting on his lap. "Fire is made up of three elements from heat, fuel and an oxidising agent which is usually oxygen. Fire can either be used for good and bad, much like churches. You have the good folk and then the bad folk. Getting rid of the church usually brings forth the bad people." And James chuckled. He actually chuckled at the fact that he burnt down a church.

"And burning down the church brings out the bad within you." Henry argued back, glaring at the male. He wasn't religious but this was ridiculous.

James couldn't help but to scoff. "Oh please. I'm pretty sure Christians burnt a lot more than just churches back a long."

Ah right. His father (a pleasant man named Edward) was that of Pagan decent. He rubbed his temples in annoyance. "Mr. Sutherland, do not bring religion or your father into this conversation. Did you burn down the church because you were upset with Christians?"

"No. I was bored."

"Mr. Sutherland!"

"Just kidding!"

Henry absolutely despised that obnoxious laugh yet he was drawn to it. It was so annoying yet gorgeous. It was that laugh someone did when they knew something you didn't know. James was mocking him. The little cheat. Oh he was ready to lose it with James.

He slammed his fist down onto the table and grit his teeth. "Be quiet. Tell me why you burnt that church down." he growled. Like usual, he got no reply. "Fine. I'll file a report about this and your court date will be in two weeks." and Henry began to write everything down from what James told him to the man's attitude.

James watched him write the many things down in chicken scratch and chuckled softly. "You know... you're quite cute when you're all pissy." he hummed.

And that caused Henry to accidentally break the pen he was holding, sending little plastic pieces all over the table and floor. a horrid black line formed to a rip across the paper as he sat in shock, a red blush across his face. What was James playing at? Was he mocking him again? Did James know that he got flustered easily? Like, James was handsome too but he wouldn't let that interfere with his work.

" _Excuse_ me Mr. Sutherland?!" he yelped out in confusion.

James let out a laugh and smirked at him. "You heard me." He cooed softly and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table a sitting his head on his hands. Ah teasing the investigator was so much fun! His blush was so cute! This man - Henry Green - was ever so adorable. Although the man was much taller and stronger than James he was weak mentally. Perhaps he could get out of this and steal a kiss too!

Henry blushed brighter and huffed. "Enough Mr. Sutherland." he scowled but couldn't quite manage to make it sound threatening. In all honesty, he sounded like an embarrassed teenage. He had to remain cold in front of the suspect! He couldn't look weak! "Stop teasing me."

What seemed to be within a blink of an eye the table was being knocked to the side by James who had managed to break out of the cuffs and seemed to gain superhuman strength. He let out a yell but that was silenced by warm lips on his own. A tongue was slipped in to his open mouth and he could finally taste what the male tasted like. There was the lingering scent of cigarettes and also the taste of smoke and... was that lighter fluid he could also taste? He felt his eyes slipping shut as he wrapped his arms around the male's neck. Henry could feel two hands gently rubbing his hips before pulling away.

Henry almost whined for more before a personalised lighter was tossed into his hands and he was watching James open the metal door with a grin. "We can continue on in a few months! Or just until this all dies down!" he laughed and escaped from the room, leaving a shocked Henry standing in a wrecked room, looking very dishevelled, a bright blush on his tanned face, and a lighter in his hands.

He scooped his hair back before looking at the lighter. Upon closer inspection he could see that it was bigger than most lighters and had a painting at the side. I was the Tarot Cared named The Lovers. How original. Henry sighed and slipped the lighter into his back pocket before leaving the room. Oh yes he could wait patiently indeed. He licked his lips, tasting the lingering lighter fluid and smoke.

Whistling a soft tune, Henry walked down the hallway and ignored the frantic yells about the male's escape. For now, he was waiting excitedly for the taste of James once again and unknowingly, James was also waiting eagerly for the taste of Henry too.

* * *

 **Wow. The only story i truly feel proud for some reason. in my mind, Edward is the father for Thomas, Percy and James!**

 **I hope you all like it! please review!**


End file.
